The 5-year renewal for Grant P51OD011092 requests funding for programs at the ONPRC that support biomedical research. The application reflects a strategic focus on interdisciplinary research to optimize the use and development of nonhuman primate (NHP) models. The aims of this application are to: 1) Conduct state-of-the-art research for which NHPs are uniquely suited for solutions to human health problems 2) Provide a regional and national resource for the conduct of interdisciplinary biomedical research, especially as it relates to NHPs. 3) Pursue the highest standards of humane and responsible animal care. 4) Provide research training and experience for those preparing to enter research and biological teaching careers. To accomplish these aims, support is requested in eight broad areas. 1) Administration provides the administrative and service support required for all aspects of the ONPRC. Units include: the Director's Office; Administrative Services; Business Services; Facilities; Information Systems; Research Library; and Research Safety. 2) Animal Services. Units include: Resources, Facilities, and Operations; Pathology Services; the Tissue Distribution Program; Surgical Services; Behavioral Services; Research, Education and Training; Clinical Medicine; NHP Resources (Obese, Primate Aging, Infectious Disease, Time-mated Breeding, and Japanese macaque). 3) Core Science Services. Units include: Assisted Reproductive Technology, Endocrine Technology, Flow Cytometry, Imaging & Morphology, Molecular & Cellular Biology, Molecular Virology, Magnetic Resonance Imaging, and Primate Genetics. 4) Scientific Components include support for Scientific Divisions (Neuroscience, Pathobiology & Immunology, Reproductive & Developmental Sciences and Diabetes, Obesity & Metabolism) and the Interdisciplinary Research Programs (Biology of Aging, Early Childhood Health & Development, Primate Genetics Research). 5) Pilot Project Program. 6) Improvement & Modernization. 7) Outreach and Community Engagement. 8) NPRC Consortium-Based Activities.